


Cold hands, Warm Bed

by recurvehawk



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, this isnt a lot but its something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurvehawk/pseuds/recurvehawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder, it's cold outside.</p><p>(I have had this for a month and I'm stuck on it so it's just going up as is. I'm also only on season 3 shh. Feel free to help me with what else to write pls. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands, Warm Bed

A harsh rain falls, lapping at the window in the dead of one wintery night. Mulder looks down at Scully, gaze somewhere between a puppy and a love-struck teenager. She's curled up next to him on their shared bed, hair frizzing in the damp cold of the room. He still can't believe that she loves him, despite all the mistakes he's made because of his obsession. 

Scully's face has a peachy, and her hair an almost golden sheen under the reading light that he's left on to comb through older case files. He draws his focus off of her and back to the collection of papers in his lap. His eyes flick to the thermostat, and he briefly wonders if he should turn it on.

He grimaces when his view shifts from the papers back to Scully. Her cheeks are red from the cold, and as he watches her, she barely shivers just enough to notice. Mulder chuckles, and pretends it's not as cold as he knows it is, and shrugs is body betrays him, and he sneezes.

The bed creaks as he shifts, placing the papers on his nightstand. Mulder feels goose-bumps run up his legs as he walks across his wooden floor, and he turns the thermostat up, the room already warming.

'Mulder?' Scully calls, a tired tone to her voice. 

'Scully, you're awake?' Mulder pushes out, thinking he was being quiet.

'Yeah, come back to bed, and go to sleep!'

Mulder laughs as he crawls back into the bed, grinning at how Scully patronises him even when she's only half awake.

Scully slides the cover over him, resting an arm over his neck. Scully pulls him closer, pushing his cold body against her marginally warmer pyjamas.  
The corners of Mulder's mouth turns up as Scully pushes herself under his neck, into his chest, and then pulls back quickly.

 

'Mulder, you are absolutely freezing! Why wouldn't you put on a jumper or something?!' Scully whines, recoiling at the icy fingers that Mulder has now taken to running across her face.

'I don't know Scully, must be the aliens!' Mulder grins. 

Scully ignores him, and rolls over. Mulder falls asleep with his cool arms wrapped around her.


End file.
